Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games
by Zontho Jr
Summary: After a disaster with one of Tails's inventions, Sonic and co. find themselves in a different dimension with different people and dangers, and with the Olympic Games approaching, only one thing is really worrying - the rivalry.


**Zontho Jr Presents**

 **A Sega-Nintendo Crossover**

 **Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games **

**Based on the real game**

(Wait – actually… uh… no it isn't)

The VG world has always been in harmony. And probably would still be if that thing didn't happen and if this story didn't exist. Hello, by the way. I'm the Storyteller. I'm just a group of sentences that explain the story and -you have nothing to do with this, you know? I'll just type the story for you. -.-

Chapter 1 – The Portal

This story begins in Mobius, a large city full of talking animals, robots, and a fat man who destroys everything. In the beach area there is quite a peculiar house, covered by pictures and heart stamps. The house had quite a familiar look, since it was inspired on the blue hedgehog's face. One day, a yellow, two-tailed fox arrived and knocked on the door.

-Sonic! Wake up! It's that time of the day again! – he yelled.

Sonic the Hedgehog was, well, a hedgehog. He was completely blue and had giant spikes on the back of his head. His green, wide eyes slowly opened and he took 5 seconds to remember who he was. He certainly WAS having a good dream. The hedgehog could still hear the fox's call, but he really didn't want to go to the door. He slowly put his Speed Shoes on, and walked to the door.

-Tails? What are you doing here? – he yawned.

-Waking you up, of course! – He exclaimed.

The fox certainly was in good mood. His sapphire-colored eyes sparkled with the sun's glow, and his two big tails were so agitated he could suddenly start flying. That was the different thing about Tails. Being born with two tails instead of one, he can fly through the air using his tails as if they were propellers.

-Why are you so happy? It's not even 8 o' clock yet! – Sonic shouted, still trying to wake up from slumber.

-Well, sleepy-head – replied Tails, laughing – I have invented one of the most _amazing_ creations in history! I'll probably register it in the Guinness…

-What the hell _are_ you talking about? – yelled the hedgehog, still trying to understand why he was woken up – I just want to go back to sleep…

\- Oh, come on… just follow me! – said Tails after a silence period. Sonic didn't know what was going on, but one thing was for sure – he wouldn't go back to sleep.

Tails's lab isn't too far from Sonic's house, but even for the fastest of the living things, it is still a long way. The laboratory in which Tails spends most part of the day is located in a sandy area, and is full of electric fences, barriers and other security programs. That DOES make sense though. Tails _is_ , after all, a living computer.

It took almost 3 minutes to enter the property, since Tails has to go through a wave of facial recognition equipment in order to enable access to The Lab.

-Can't you just fly over the barriers? – asked Sonic, while Tails was typing the final passwords to enter the Lab.

\- Force field – retorted Tails, making it look like it was something obvious. – If that wasn't the case, Eggman could hack the CPU-master and self-destruct the laboratory, don't you think? And… there we go! I'm done.

Suddenly, right were Sonic was looking, a giant door appeared and slowly opened, revealing an entrance to The Lab's territory.

-Woah! This is giant, Tails! How do you even know where to go here? – exclaimed Sonic, staring at The Lab.

\- I don't know, Sonic, but I just do.

The Lab is a giant tower made of steel and at least other 3 types of materials. It is surrounded by Tail-bots, the minions Tails created to fight the badniks, and is frequently being operated by Metal Tails, the fox's right hand in science, when he is running off with Sonic into a suicide mission to defeat Eggman. The two entered the tower, and the vision of the central room of the laboratory would make anyone have a heart attack.

The central area is full of computers, security camera viewers and some of Tail's work-in-progress inventions. Tails couldn't hold his excitement and started explaining about the robots, what are their functions, how the main computer works, and everything he could think off, despite Sonic not paying attention to what he was saying. Only one thing caught his attention – a strange, yellow portal.

-…and that thing, is why I brought you here. _This_ , Sonic, is an interdimensional portal device. – said Tails, looking more serious. – With this little boy here, we will be able to travel to parallel universes to the one we're living in right now, _and_ even link itself with any other existent portal!

-Wow. – that was the only thing Sonic could use to explain how amazing that was. It had an oval shape, and the inside was covered by a blue fluid. - How does it work?

-Well, you type in the location, and press this button… wait- exclaimed Tails out of a sudden – this isn't supposed to happen…

And something really was going on – the portal started glowing, and started sucking Sonic and Tails like a vacuum cleaner. Something _was_ going on. They certainly weren't being sucked accidentally.

… So? Did you like this chapter? Things definitely are starting to get strange… well, that is it for this chapter. They are going to be kind of small, just to get you more anxious for the next one. See ya! :D


End file.
